Sorry, I'm Just Allergic to You
by Kimmy Flare
Summary: Sasuke has a massive phobia towards women. Not even his mother was immune to this...so when a girls school is built one mile away will his male paradise be destroyed? Not to mention one person owns both schools! Will the owner change up things?
1. Chapter 1

Sorry I'm Just Allergic to You

By: Kimmy Flare

Chapter One

Since the day he was born, he was absolutely afraid of women. He would cry in his mothers' arms and refused to drink from her. When she smiled he had nightmares. Just when he started to walk she would call for him, instead he would run away. She got so depressed she decided to send him to an all boy school when he started kindergarten. There he felt so in place, nothing could possibly destroy this male paradise. Or was there?

Just one mile away from the male haven was built another all same gender school, but it wasn't for males. The female species invaded the minds of the hormonal boys. Most were getting caught sneaking out and peeking in the bathrooms. Not to mention that the teachers found it hard to travel from one school to the other to teach. A school debate went on about uniting the two schools considering the fact that it was owned by the same person. Sasuke took leadership in leaving it the way it is.

But nothing would be changed until the owner made up his mind. No one knew who the owner was until later on.

"What is wrong with the guys?!" Sasuke sits back. "Who wants those nasty, perfume infested girls not to mention they go through something called period. I heard it stinks and that it makes them bitchy."

"Let it go Sasuke, just 'cause you don't like him doesn't mean that we don't. Girls are soft, with smooth voices, big breast…oh I love big breasts!" Shikamaru starts to think to himself. "So bouncy bouncy…" His face flushes.

"You're just gross Shikamaru. What's a girl without breasts?" Naruto chuckles to himself. "Not interesting." The guys laugh amongst themselves. Sasuke stands up holding back his vomit.

"Imbeciles, I'm surrounded by them." Sasuke states giving the stink eye to his friends.

"What are you gay?" Naruto asks. Sasuke eyes open wide. Just then Sai turns. "I mean Sai's been hitting on you for the past two years, just give him a chance." Sasuke slaps the back for Naruto's head. "What the hell was that for?"

"Wait, are you?" Shikamaru covers his breasts. "My eyes are right here man!" Sasuke starts backing away as Shikamaru points to his face. "I should've known I'm irresistible. I should be charged with being too hot." The guys start to laugh. "Where did Sasuke go?" Just then Sai sits with them.

"Is he really gay?" Sai asks.

"No he's asexual." They all answer.

Sasuke wonders down the hallway shaking off the goose bumps on his arm. Why couldn't anyone understand that he couldn't stand girls…they're just icky! They carry germs, and wanted so much attention. Not to mention they require money because they love to shop. Sasuke pat his pocket where his wallet was. Nice and full. Just when he was going down the hall someone else was in the other side, someone new, and someone he never seen before.

Little did he know the guy in front of him was going to be the turning point of his life…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sasuke narrows his eyes as the guy passes him nearly pushing him to the wall. Not only did he have no manners but he had long hair like a girl. Sasuke shuddered at the thought. Why any man in his right mind would would want to look girly. Sasuke pinched his cheek, such a stupid habit of his. He turned around when the bell rang, lunch was officially over. As he got to class he could see Sai checking out the new guy.

"Finally." Sasuke sighs. He was no longer the victim of Sai's stalking. Taking his seat the teacher stands in the front of the class. Naruto throws a crumbled paper at Sasuke's head. "Damn you." He narrows his eyes. "I'll get you later." Naruto sticks out his tongue.

"This is your new classmate Neji Hyuga, which requested not to put him in the spot so say hi. Ok now that torture is over lets get back to class. Teacher Asuma touches something precious to him in his pocket. "Man I need a smoke. I'm getting wrinkles because of you snobby little boys." Time tends to tick slower in his class. Asuma just sighs and stops constantly to touch his pocket.

"Anyone else think that new guy is just fabulous?" Sai says loud enough for Sasuke to hear. Sasuke rolls his eyes. Neji stands up and leaves. Asuma doesn't attempt to stop him.

"What's his issue?" Naruto growls, then the bell rings. The classmates start to pack their things up and to leave. "Hey anyone else has a weird feeling about the new guy?" everyone in the group agrees, something is fishy about the new guy. They shrug it off and go to the dorms. There was a big game that day so almost no one was in the halls. Sasuke sees that his room was already open.

"Don't tell me…" He looks inside and sees the new guy setting his things. His right eye beings to twitch like crazy. "How many times do I have to tell the principal I can't share rooms with anybody?" Sasuke stomps his way to the new guy and grabs his shoulder making him turn and to look at him. "I want you out." But the person reacts to the sudden grab and knocks off his hand. "What the hell?"

"Sorry automatic reaction." Neji turns and continues unpacking. One of the things he takes out is a karate suit with a black belt wrapped around it.

"Good luck with the new roommate." Naruto winks and walks out with the guys leaving Sasuke behind with the girly boy. Sasuke walks around the guy making sure to leave exactly five feet between them.

"Well let's not make this harder then it should be. My name is Neji, I like karate and occasionally a stroll. I don't like to converse too much, so don't expect too much interaction amongst us." His face stays unmoved.

"Make that two. I'm Sasuke, don't ever talk about girls or I'll punch you. That's all I got to say…also get rid of that the silly long hair…its too girly. Yuck." Sasuke goes to his side of the room. Neji just goes to the bathroom ignoring the stares of Sasuke. When he finally closes the door he falls to the ground.

"Who knew my roommate would be so scary." He takes out his phone looking at the screen. There were two people standing next to each other. Identical faces, two cousins, Neji and Hinata.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Maybe Sasuke is being a little hard on the guy. The moment Sasuke woke up he came to this conclusion, no rash on his skin, no headache. No to mention on the table breakfast was ready for him. He smiled. The only way to get a friendship was through his stomach. At least that was his way of reviewing the phrase. Sasuke savored the food.

"I could get use to this!" Sasuke puts his plate in the sink. Ever since classes were extended they had Fridays off. Sasuke stretched planning on lazing all day long that was until his phone began to ring. He huffed when Naruto drags him to play a round of soccer in the field. "Today?" Naruto shouts in his ear.

"How can I be friends with such a boring and weird person?" Naruto asks himself when Sasuke tells him a list of why he doesn't pay sports.

"Running gives me rash between my legs, which by the way hurt. I get sweaty, which stinks. Not to mention its tedious!" Sasuke takes out some hydrocortisone and applies on his skin. "Stop nagging mom, I'm going." He stuffs the phone in his pocket dragging his feet outside. "Happy?"

"Very!" Naruto is not standing alone. Next to him are Shikamaru and Neji. "Come on, finally some two on two. Neji with Sasuke, I get Shikamaru."

"What?" Shikamaru complains. "Agg, with Sasuke at least I know I don't have to win, but you're so determined to be number one it makes me want to have diarrhea during the games." Everyone turns to him. "Well I don't like puking." Naruto puts the ball in the middle of the field and they start to fight for the ball. Naruto quickly gets it kicking it towards the goal. Neji is faster then anyone thought, but he manages to get close and steal the ball from under his foot kicking it towards Sasuke.

Neji didn't know that Sasuke had no idea how to play. Sasuke watched many soccer movies though so he attempted something no newbie should. Sasuke tried to hit the ball with his head. No being used to the impact and not knowing the tact to it, he knocked himself out. Everyone gathered around him as he lay on the floor face up a black knot growing on his forehead.

"Where am I?" When Sasuke opens his eyes he's on his bed. Naruto walks towards him. "How did I get here?"

"Neji carried you all the way here. The nurse said it was ok and he just lifted up on his back and put you on the bed. You're so lucky Shikamaru would have definitely left me there." Naruto hands a chocolate bar to Sasuke. Sasukes eyes went wide. "I know how much you love chocolate."

"I love it more then anything in this world!" Sasuke devours it within a minute. "Where is the warrior man anyway?" Sasuke asks.

"Giving each other nicknames are we? Man I'm starting to get jealous of your new bestie." Naruto chuckles to himself. "He went to get something to eat for you. He's a little stiff but he's aight." Naruto stretches, cracking some bones along the way. "I need to exercise more so you take care of warrior man." Naruto starts to pace and runs out the room.

Neji enters the room setting the food on the table. Something else is in his mind. He rushes to the bathroom and yanks off his shirt. The bandages…he adjusts them around his chest. The knob starts to turn. He caught off guard making him drop his shirt.

"Hey listen." Sasuke starts. "You're not half bad so I won't kick you out anymore; let's just hang more get to know each other. I don't like sharing a room with strangers." Neji puts on his shirt. "Thanks for the food."

Neji places his hand on his shirt.

"If you only knew I wasn't Neji." Her heart was racing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Neji finished with the bathroom and returns to see Shikamaru sitting with Sasuke, something that rarely happened. Shikamaru bore a huge smile on his face. He knew that whatever he had in his backpack would bring the 'party'. Someone knocked the door.

"Great the guys are here!" Shikamaru opens the door. Sasuke gasps as Naruto, Kiba, Shino and two others entered the room. Sasuke starts to shake seeing the room so full. His hands grab a tissue, as he wipes the sweat off his forehead.

"Why is everyone here?" He glares at Shikamaru. "Kiba did you just take off your shoes?!" Sasuke voice was high pitched. He pinches his nose. "Do even wash those disgusting things? I'm gonna puke." Sasuke grabs air freshener and sprays the room.

"You're such a freak Sasuke. We are men we smell its human nature." Kiba takes off his socks and flings one of them towards Sasuke.

"Kiba don't mess with him, you know he's weird." Naruto punched Kibas shoulder. "What the hell you call us here for? I just got to my room, and my ramen one had one more minute to finish when I left. Better be something worth it." Naruto places his hand on his growling stomach. Shikamaru opens his backpack and grabs something from inside.

"Behold, the holy grail!" Shikamaru flashes a can of beer. "Someone I happen to know gave this to me. What a more perfect time to drink these beautiful beverages, considering we have a new comrade! Let's celebrate today, work tomorrow. For now we are young but time ceases to stop. Family, friend's countrymen lend me your ear for we will celebrate the arrival of Neji!" The boys cheered as Neji wished to not be there and Sasuke faints.

"Sasuke…" Neji tries to go to him but Naruto grabs her wrist.

"You're the man of the hour, you take the first drink!" Naruto shouts. The guys start to chant "do it, do it, do it!" "Come on!" He yanks her towards them and hands her the can.

"Guys do this right?" Neji thinks to herself. "If I don't do it then…they could see through my disguise." She inhales deeply and takes a big gulp. The crowd cheers as the guys get their own cans. Sasuke sits up and rubs his eyes.

"What is this obscene and immoral nuisance?" Sasuke starts to crawl towards his bed when Kiba grabs his shirt. "WHAT!?" His body is dragged across the room.

"Don't be shy you cutie! Puker'em up." He flips him to lie on his back. "Kiss, kiss, kiss." Kiba draws closer towards Sasukes face. Neji runs towards them accidently trips over Narutos arm and lands on top of Sasuke. When she tries to sit up her lips meets Kibas'. Kiba draws back for a second and ponders. Both his hands lands on her chest.

Neji could feel her face flush and her anger flourishes to the point of no return. She jabs her knee towards his groin.

"Neji you ok?" Sasuke touches her shoulder but she just falls at his touch. "AHH! You killed him!"

"Calm down Sasuke he just fainted." Naruto says holding Sasuke. Sasuke was determined to tell the teacher about everything. "Who wouldn't faint if someone of the same gender kissed you…and Kiba nonetheless?"

"Oh my, you're right? He doesn't care for his bodily odor, who knows if he even brushes his teeth? My dear friend I will tell the world about your wonderful sacrifice for a friend you barely knew!"

Kiba laid on the ground looking at his hands. He couldn't have imagined what he just felt. He knew when he first saw Neji that he had a pretty face, but just like Sasuke he was a pretty boy…but when he kissed him…his lips was too soft. Kiba knew at that moment that Neji was finding something, and it wasn't a small secret.


End file.
